Nyphithys
| alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Nyphithys was an erinyes servant of the lich Arklem Greeth. History Meeting Arklem Greeth Nyphithys first visited Arklem Greeth in 1371 DR, after the Archmage Arcane had fled the Host Tower of the Arcane and hid in Mirabar following an attempt on his life. It was while the Archmage was wounded and contemplating his fate that she played to her strengths, using Arklem's frailty of body and spirit to seduce him with her charms. By the time he revealed to her his desire for lichdom, he was already willing to be her partner. Helping him to gather the necessary ingredients and knowledge, she guided his transformation into a lich. Together, they returned to Luskan to kill those who had assaulted the Archmage and, with the help of Nyphithys' devilish allies, purged the Arcane Brotherhood of all those Arklem did not consider loyal. Once the dust had settled and the rebuilding process was underway, Arklem honored the bargain with Nyphithys and agreed to redirect the Brotherhood's focus towards the newly established Silver Marches. Maugrim's takeover In 1372 DR, Maugrim took control of the Host Tower, spreading his influence and gaining a large faction of followers. He only needed to cement his position by removing the current Archmage Arcane, Arklem Greeth, trapping him and severing most of his magic. He began removing all who did not follow him, leading to a power struggle within the tower. Maugrim had Nyphithys trapped in a similar way, as she was the only one who had the ability to free Arklem and also because killing her would only return her to her home plane, where she could return and interfere in Maugrim's plans. When she encountered the Hero of Neverwinter in her prison in the Host Tower, she asked them to free her from her magical binding so that she could assist Arklem to retake the tower from Maugrim. Many-Arrows negotiations Around 1376 DR, she was sent as an emissary to the Kingdom of Many-Arrows. Escorted by two other erinyes and several bearded devils, she met with King Obould in secret. However, unknown to Nyphithys, Obould had sent word to King Bruenor that the Hosttower of the Arcane had sent emissaries to him, and had set an ambush consisting of his own troops as well as those of King Breunor, including Drizzt Do'Urden, Catti-brie, and Thibbledorf Pwent. Nyphithys conducted negotiations with Obould and Regis over the terms of an alliance, offering the backing of the Hosttower of the Arcane so Obould could expand against the Silver Marches, as well as using her physical charms to attempt to seduce the Orc King. Obould pretended to go along with it briefly, before accusing Nyphithys' offer of being an attempt to enslave the orcs to be used as fodder for the mages. The devil was taken aback by the accusation, and Obould ordered the attack. Nyphithys and her erinyes companions took to the sky; she ordered them to bind Obould, but she was shot down by Catti-brie's bow, Taulmaril. Forced to the ground, she engaged and was defeated by Drizzt in single combat before being killed by Obould, who had managed to free himself and slice her in half with a single stroke of his greatsword, banishing her to the Nine Hells for a century. Bruenor complained to Obould that she would have made a good prisoner, but Obould retorted that she made a better trophy. Arklem Greeth was indeed saddened by the loss of his favored servant, but given his heartless nature, it is likely Obould was correct. References Category:Erinyes Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of the Host Tower of the Arcane Category:Inhabitants of Luskan Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Inhabitants